


Summer Time with Miya Twins

by lunamochiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamochiii/pseuds/lunamochiii
Summary: Different routeFirst route : OsamuSecond route : Atsumu
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Summer Time with Miya Twins

You are their childhood friend and unaware of the true feeling of the Miya twins you remain oblivious and continue to act being carefree when you are around with them but everything change when that one summer day.

Different Route ~

\- start -

\----

Osamu's Route

\----

"Y/N! Since you don't have class now can you go buy some watermelon ? You can use the bike."

Your mother shouted from the kitchen then you roll on the floor and turn the fan off , today is really hot that you just laze around since the long vacations starts today and you don't have any plans plus neither of your friends are planning to hang out , you got up and went to your mother and she handed you money 

"Oh also can you stop over to the Miya's ?"

"Why ?"

You ask while munching on the apple you got from the fridge 

"Give it to their grandma because she told me to bought it for her."

You look at the box it's a set of teacups then you throw the apple on the trash bin and carefully lift the box up as you told your mother that you're going now then you went at the back of your house putting the box on the basket of your bike then you wear a black cap to shield your face to the extreme heat as you set off 

You look at the trees swaying along with the wind as you smile loving how peaceful the road is this is what you like whenever you come home in Hyogo , you go to the school on Tokyo since that's where your dad's work assign and you just come home here in Hyogo whenever you have a long vacation , you saw the house of the Miya's and you got excited knowing after some long years you will see them again and wonder how much they change

*ding dong dantes*

You rang the bell and when you got in front of the gate then nobody open it and you just can't go barge in too since the gate is lock so you press it again as you place your bike on the side and get some shade on the gate's roof

"Hey Samu open the gate."

"Huh ? Why don't you get it ?"

Atsumu made a face and put down the controller and went past by his twin brother but before he went out Atsumu walk towards the laundry area and saw his grandmother

"Ba-chan leave that to Osamu..."

"Haha I'm okay here Tsumu-chan .. anyways open the gate maybe it's her."

Atsumu's brows arch up wondering who did his grandmother meant so he excuse his self and walk outside the house then the person out kept on pressing bell irritating him

"Heck it's so hot!"

You complain as you fan yourself while holding the box close to you as you take off your cap and use it to fan yourself and when you were about to press the bell again the gate open

"So noisy!"

Atsumu grunted as he open the gate and when he look at the side he felt his heart stop beating as he held his breath and when Y/N was about to greet when the older twin Atsumu suddenly slam the gate close

"Wha- Atsumu! Don't you remember me?!"

'How could I forget her?! WHEN DID SHE COME BACK ?!'

Atsumu muttered to himself as he ran back inside and grab Osamu dragging his twin towards the gate

"What the fuck ?! Let go Atsumu!"

"Shut up!"

Atsumu said and when they got to the gate he open it and Osamu saw the girl too and the onigiri he was munching in fell from his hand as his mouth hang open 

"W-What ? Don't you remember me ?"

Y/N said glaring at the twins and then suddenly Osamu grab the handle of the gate and when he was about to close it Y/N held the gate and look up 

"LET ME IN !"

Y/N shouted and step inside while holding the box as she slam the gate close and the twins just look at her with eyes wide open as she scoff and push them aside and went inside of their house then she place her shoes on the side as she excuse herself and then she went to the living room

"Ba-chan ??"

Y/N called out then she heard a faint voice who called her name as she smiles and went to the kitchen there she saw the old lady 

"Hi Ba-chan! I'm back!"

The old lady stop what she was doing and went to hug her as she hug the woman back and then she presented him the cups and the old lady was happy about it and told her to wait at the living room so she can prepare snacks

"Yay! Hahaha I miss your snacks ba-chan! Then I will wait!"

She wave at the old woman and walk towards the living room there she saw the twins sitting at the couch looking all serious and when they notice her Atsumu stood up and went to her holding her on her shoulders and inspecting her and Osamu behind her sniffing her hair 

"W-What ? What the hell are you doing ?!

"Is this really Y/N Samu ?"

"Her hair smells the same Tsumu!"

"It's her!"

"Y/N!"

They suddenly engulf her into a bear hug tackling them down and when she was about to scold them off she heard them laugh and she just sigh and chuckles as they help her stood up and let her sit on the couch with Atsumu and Osamu on her sides 

"Why didn't your mother told us your coming home ?"

Atsumu ask while turning the television on 

"Uhh because she doesn't know too hahaha I came home last week~"

Atsumu turn to look at her and she felt Osamu stop playing with her hands

"WHAT ?! AND YOU JUST SHOWED UP TODAY ?!

They both scream at her ear and she honestly thought she's going to be deaf so she push them using her arms and rub her head as she look at the them both then rest her back 

"It's because I was too lazy to go out plus it's so hot.."

"Wow what a valid reason .." - Atsumu

"I won't accept your reason Y/N .." - Osamu

"Ehhh ?? But it's true!"

The twins look at her and just sigh as they rest their head on her shoulders with their hands on her stomach and she laugh as she caress their hair ever since they were young the twins always cuddle with her whenever they are sleepy or just want to

"I miss you." - Atsumu/Osamu

"I miss you too."

Y/N whispered and pat their heads as she sigh and close her eyes and she can feel herself getting drowsy plus the window of their house are open letting the fresh air to get in as she close her eyes she can see the image of them three when they were young running around the streets with the leaves swaying along with the wind.

"Y/N-chan , Samu and Tsumu snacks are he- ara ? This three..."

The old lady giggles as she put the tray and grab a blanket putting it over the three , the sight of Y/N and the twins made the old lady think about the past and now that she's here , she finally saw the smiling faces of the Miya Twins.

"HURRY UPPPP!!!"

"W-Wait! *pants*"

Y/N wipe her sweat as she run again today she's out with Osamu because he wanted to look around their town with her and visit some places they use to visit when they were child

"You didn't tell me we will climb this hill!"

"Where's the fun if I tell you ?"

Y/N look at him with dead eyes and the gray haired man just laugh as he walk back towards her and when she was about to ask him he suddenly lift her up carrying her in bridal style making her blush hard 

"Put me down Osamu! I can walk ..."

"It's faster this way.."

Truth to his words they really did reach the top of the hill faster and she never thought she will see this kind of scenery again she can see the neighboring hills too and how the grass up here is so green and she can still see some of the houses down 

Osamu put her down carefully as he look at her face and can see how her eyes shines with happiness making him smile as he intertwined their hands then she turn to look at him 

"It's really good to be back!"

Seeing her sweet smile made him grip her hand tightly and before she can ask him he pull her into a hug as he press her back on the tree 

"Osamu ?"

"You're killing me ..."

"H-Huh ? What's wrong ?"

Osamu pulled away from the hug and look at her with pain crossing his eyes and Y/N notice it immediately so she held his face

"Did you hurt your self ?"

She said looking at him then down to his legs 

"Osamu ? Hey!"

Osamu clench his fist he hates how dense she is not to notice his feelings 

"Don't you remember what I promise back here ?"

Y/N look at him with wondering eyes then a memory played inside her mind 

*flashback*

'Y/N ! Hurry up !'

'Osamu I can't walk anymore!'

'Geez!'

Osamu held her hand and help her as they both walk towards the top and when they reach it Y/N can't help but be amaze

'Prettyy!! Hahaha Osamuuu there's some flowers let's make a flower crown!'

She held his hands as they ran towards where the flowers are 

'Hey Y/N if we grow up , marry me!'

'What will I get if I marry you ?'

'I will cook for you everyday and take care of you!'

'Pfft- hahaha okay then!'

*flashback ends*

"W-We were children back then.."

You whispered and look away as you play with your hair 

"So ? Marry me Y/N."

You blushes madly and look at him straight on the eyes and he just smile at you as he touch your face and rub you cheeks as he wrap his arms on your waist and pull you towards him 

"I promise that I will be a good husband.."

Osamu lean in and sniff your neck making you squirm but he just tightened his hug on you as he breath on your neck making you let out a weird voice 

"W-We can't .. Osamu!"

He suddenly suck on your neck leaving a hickey as he pulled away and look at you as he rub his thumb on your lips and grins seeing your flustered face he lean in again and kiss your lips and pulls away

"Why not ? I have my own business now.."

You bit your lip and Osamu kisses your lips again as he rub your back

"I-I'm still studying ..."

"And ? I don't care I will support you."

"Osamu .."

He chuckles and brush his lips on yours as his hair gets blown by the air 

"I love you Y/N .."

He whispered and crash his lips on yours kissing you passionately as you grab on his shirt you couldn't follow the movement of his lips as he suck on your bottom lip then he lift one of your legs and press his self

"W-Wait ! Too fast!"

He stop kissing you when you push him away as you put your hands over your mouth as you look away but he lift your chip up making you look at him on the eyes

"Do you love me ?" he ask

"Osamu ..."

"I love you Y/N ... you don't know how badly I want to go on Tokyo just to meet you but I can't since I have own things to do in here ... and now that you're here I don't plan letting you go."

"I-I don't know what to answer ... I .. I feel the same .. when I was on Tokyo I just want to come home but I need to finish my studies but hearing you say those words .. I don't know if I want to go back after my vacation ..."

"Tell me you love me .."

You look at him and saw how his eyes screams his telling the truth so you grab on his shirt as you pull his head down and when you muttered those words it brushes against his lips

"I love you- hmppff!"

Osamu crash his lips once again as he kisses you passionately as he let go of your legs as he wrap both of his arms on your waist lifting you up as he twirl you around and when he pulled away from the kiss he lean in his forehead to yours.

"God .. I love you so much Y/N.."

"Hahaha cutie~"

You both laugh then when you both notice it's getting dark Osamu held your hands and both of you got down and when you told him you will go home he refuse to let you

"Don't worry I will tell your mother you will be staying over!"

"Geez fine!"

When you guys got inside the house everybody is sleeping already and when you guys take a look on his room Atsumu is their sleeping soundly and you thought you guys will sleep there but Osamu drag you towards a room right by the end of their hallway and you guys slip inside 

"I didn't know you guys had a spare room.."

"Oh that ? I had it built since I don't want to hear Atsumu snoring .."

"HAHAHA HE STILL SNORES ?"

"Yeah! It's really noisy so if I can't stand it I will go here."

"Damnn nicee!"

You said and look at the surrounding and notice the pictures hang on the wall and when you take a good look at it , it was a picture of you when you were young and some of it were picture of you and Osamu 

"You're really beautiful ... ever since you were young I knew you were the girl for me.."

"Aww so sweet ... hmm please take care of me~"

"I will baby~"

Osamu smiles and hug you from behind as he kiss your shoulders then he let you turn around as he kiss your lips and carry you without breaking the kiss as he put you down on the bed then he pull the lace keeping your dress together as he trail his kisses down to your body licking all of it

"Gotta mark what's mine.."

He rub your thighs while licking your stomach then he went up again licking your neck and nipping on it as he kiss your cheeks and push his tongue inside your mouth twirling it on yours as you grab on his hair as you follow the movement of his tongue 

"Hhaahh O-Osamuu hmm~"

"You taste sweet my baby .."

He went on top of you as he take off his shirt revealing his body and you quickly cover your eyes feeling all shy suddenly even though you guys are half way through now

"Aww don't cover your eyes baby~"

Osamu throw his shirt on the ground as he softly grab your hands away and place it on his body as he let you feel the head of his body and you can't help but gulp down seeing him down there 

"Y-You're hard .."

"Who won't ? Below me is the most beautiful woman on earth ~ and tonight I will make you mine."

Osamu put your hands on his side as he lean down and kisses you again but this time his rather aggressive his hands roaming on your body you can even feel his fingers moving in circle on your nipple then he suck your tongue moving his hands down between your thighs

"Open your mouth baby~"

Osamu instructed you and you just followed him then he let his saliva trickle down to your mouth 

"Stick your tongue out."

The moment you roll your tongue out from your lips he twirl his tongue around and suck it as he press his lips and let you swallow his saliva and you can feel his fingers rubbing on your clit as you keep on letting out muffled moans , he pull away forming a string of saliva as he trail his tongue down and stop on your breast as he fondle it softly and flick his thumb on your hard nipple

"Hnngg s-stop teasing me ..."

"I am ? Hmm guess I won't then ~"

He lick your nipple once making you quiver and loving your reaction he began to suck your breast while his other hand is fondling the other one then he will go to the other one sucking on it 

"Hmmfff m-moree ohh!"

"Wish you can lactate ..."

"W-What the ?!"

"Guess I will get you pregnant~"

You were about to protest but he place both of your nipples on his mouth sucking on it hardly as if milking you out as you scream in pleasure grabbing on the sheets your body arching up as he continue to twirl his tongue around your nipples refusing to stop sucking both of your nipples

"Ohhh Osamu hhhnnyyaahh haahh n-no m-more ohhh! p-pleasee hhaahhh ahhh~"

"God ... fuck!"

"Please ahhh no moree hmmm s-stop hnggg! I-I ... there's no way a milk will come out hhaahhh~"

"I don't care hmmff!"

He squeeze your right breast hard and suck on your left one hard twirling his tongue around your nipple and you can't stop on moaning loudly your toes curling that you can even tell yourself coming any time soon

"Osamu! Hhaaahhh c-coming hhnggg!"

"Then cum ... Cum for me baby onigiri .."

You bit your lower lip as you close your eyes and once again he suck both of your breast and you grip on the pillow as you felt yourself came just by him sucking on your breast but he didn't stop he move away from your breast and got down as he remove your underwear and lick your pussy 

"Wait- No! Ahhh still sensitive Osamu! HHnnggg hyyahhh!"

"You came this much ?" 

*lick*

*slurp*

"Let me rest .... hhnngg hhnnyyaahh~"

"How about *starts licking you faster* no?"

Osamu grin and place your legs on his shoulders lifting your body slightly as he suck on your pussy making you squirm , your body getting more and more hot and aroused each time he will flicker his tongue faster 

"No ... Noo ahhh hhaahhh b-baby ahhh~"

Osamu didn't listen to your pleads as he devour your pussy drinking all the juices you have been producing as he stick his tongue inside your pussy hole and curling it inside making you scream , he began to thrust his tongue while his thumb is rubbing you and you can't help but fondle your breast on your own as you can feel yourself coming again

"C-Cumminngg! Babbyy haahh haahhh m-moreee ohhh!"

"Mhm that's it~ Cum for me ~"

He lick your pussy and suck on it hard as you came inside his mouth as he swallowed all your juices and when he pulled away you saw how he lick the side of his lips as he unbuckles his pants then he got his belt and grab your hands putting it above your head as he tie on the headboard then wrap the belt on your hands as you look at it and back to him

"Osamu- what the hell ?"

"Shh let me pleasure you~"

Osamu stood up removing his pants off and boxers as he got on the bed but your position is different because his head is on your pussy while his cock is on your face then he grab on your legs and began to lap on your pussy again 

"Wa- aahhnngg hhaahhh Osamu fuck! Hnnngg!"

"I can't get enough of your pussy baby ..."

He lap on your pussy and drink the juices like it's some water as you keep on moaning then your eyes drop on his cock as you bit your bottom lip and roll your tongue out as you began to lick him as you can feel him grip more tight on your legs so you did your best to lick his cock as he lick your pussy , then you move your head so you can suck his cock and when you slip his cock inside your mouth you felt him move his hips and thrusting his cock inside your mouth

"Ohhh fuck baby ... yeah suck my cock .."

Osamu moan out as he move his hips thrusting his cock down on your throat as he keeps on licking and lapping on your pussy then he felt you wrap your tongue around his cock so he stick his tongue inside your hole and move his hips faster and when he was about to cum he pulled out his cock and came right on your face as he let your juices shower on his face then he move away as he smirk wiping his cheeks using his fingers as he lick his fingers and got between your legs

"N-No more ..." you manage to say between your breaths as you look at him who looks like he hasn't lose his strength yet

"Really ? You can't ?"

Osamu said and rub the tip of his cock on your entrance as he fondle your breast using his free hands and you hate yourself for getting turn on again 

"I c-can't ..."

You muttered but he teases you more by slipping the head of his cock and you can feel yourself being stretch even though it's still the tip of his cock 

"W-What's gotten into you ?"

"You got into me ... hmm I love you so much baby .."

Osamu lean in and kisses you passionately and you wrap your arms on his back as he slowly slip his cock inside you stretching your insides and you can feel something rip inside you as you grab on his hair as you kiss him slipping your tongue inside his mouth and twirl it around as you suck on it and wrap your legs around his waist then he pull away and hold your waist as he finally slip the whole length of his cock 

"So tight .. I'm your first ?"

Osamu said as he look down and saw the blood around his cock and he can't help but smile at the back of his head knowing his your first 

"S-So what ..."

"Hahaha you're so cute .. don't worry you're my first too baby~"

You look away though you can feel his cock throbbing inside you already then you were startled when he suddenly place his hands on your face and that's when you notice he wipe the tears on trickling down to your cheeks

"Does it hurt ?"

"Y-Yeah .. it's my first time so it hurts! I-I'm sure you've done it .. with .."

You bit your bottom lip but then you heard him chuckle as he pull you up as he sat down on the bed then he kisses you sweetly his fingers playing with your hair as he pull away and began to move his hips

"S-Slowly .. please ?"

He just nodded as he bury his face on your neck nipping on it as he spank your ass and slowly thrust his cock 

"Hmm you feel so good baby ~ ahhh fuck~"

"You feel good too baby ...."

You lick his earlobe as he began to thrust a little bit faster and you clench him inside hearing him groan made you want to bit on his neck so you trail your kiss down to his neck and nip on it then he lay you down again on the bed as he thrust faster 

"Is it hmmm okay to thrust faster ? ahhh I can't help it ... I want to fuck you hard ..."

"Y-Yeah ... do it ... fuck me hard baby ... ahhh hhyyaahh~"

"Shit shit shit ... hnnggg babyy!"

"M-more! Faster baby ahhh ahh~ hhnnhaaahhh hmmff~"

Osamu remove the belt on your hands and you quickly grab on his hair and moan loudly as he pound you hard and rough then he pin your hands on your side as he intertwined your hands together 

"I love you so much baby hmp! You're mine ... mine alone ahhhhh ahhh~ fuck!"

"Ohh yess yess that spot hhnnggg I love you too! I love you too! Fuck baby your cock feels so big inside me!"

"Yeah ? This cock only belong to you baby onigiri ... ohhh your pussy is so tight!"

"Hhaaahhh hhyyaahhh babyyy ohhh yess hmmm f-faster ffwwuuaahh ahhh~"

Osamu kisses you passionately and move away his hands on yours as he fondles your breast as he thrust faster as you hear the squeaking noise coming from your bed and Osamu move away from your lips as he grab your legs and place it on his shoulders and slam his cock down again and again

"Hnnggg I'm gonna cum baby ... I'm gonna cum so hard baby onigiri!"

"Fill me upp ohhh pleasee paint my insides baby ahhh~"

"Ahhhhh hhaahhh!"

Osamu gritted his teeth as he grip on your legs and cum inside you filling you up with his hot semen as he drop down on top of you panting as you hug him tight and when he felt his done cumming inside you he pull out his cock and push his fingers inside your mouth and you open it widely as he slid his cock inside your mouth as he let out a moan

"Ohhhh yess suck it baby ... clean my cock .."

You rub his cock as you wrap your tongue around his cock and lick the tip of it and then he began to thrust again as he put his hands on the headboard as he look at you who's sucking his cock so good and seeing how lewd your face is he slam his cock down and came inside your mouth and made sure you swallow all of it as he chuckles while pulling his cock out as he lay beside you and pull you close to his

"When are you going back to Tokyo ?"

"When my vacation ends ..."

"Hmm ... well let's not think about that for now because I will claim you over and over again."

You pinch his cheeks making him open his eyes again and look at you

"I told you I'm still on my 3rd year college!"

"So ? I will take care of our child~"

"Osamu!"

"Hahahah I love you baby onigiri forever and always!"

He kiss you on the forehead and snuggles to you and you just sigh in contentment as you wrap your hands on his back and close your eyes but before you can enter your dreamland you heard him whisper on your ear

"I'm so lucky you're mine baby onigiri and holding you close like this is a dream come true ... I love you Y/N."

\----

Atsumu's Route

\----

"Woohhhooo!!"

"I'm gonna dieeeeee!!!"

You scream when the roller coaster went down and you felt your soul separate from your body and when the ride is finish you couldn't feel your legs that you grab on Atsumu's shoulder 

"I-I will kill you I swear!"

"Now now Y/N~ we still need to ride that!"

Atsumu pointed at the ferris wheel and you sigh knowing it's a chill one ride 

"Fine ..."

"Oh ? You're fine with it ?"

"Yeah ? Ferris wheel move slowly so yeah I'm fine with it."

Atsumu smirk and held your hands as you guys walk towards the ferris wheel , today you're with Atsumu since he went to your house demanding you will go on a date with him though you're fine with it since you haven't spend time with your childhood friend , when his done buying tickets for you two he pulled you in since there's no line

"Damn we're lucky we came here during weekdays."

"Yeah so lucky that you kidnap me from my house!"

"HAHAHA DON'T WORRY YOUR MOTHER KNOWS!"

You rolled your eyes at him knowing he plan this ahead plus the way your mom look at you while ago she was chuckling 

'This two team up!'

You said at the back of your head and then you guys got inside the cart of the ferris wheel and you sat down on the opposite side of Atsumu as he cross his legs and look at you smirking then you felt the ferris wheel move slowly so the other passengers can get in

"Why are you smirking like that ?"

"If I were you Y/N you will sit beside me~"

"Huh why ?"

"You will see ~"

You look at him weirdly as you look down and saw nothing is wrong and bet that this man is toying with you but when all the passengers got in at first it move slowly until it got fast making you hold at the chair as you scream your hearts out

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU ATSUMUUUUU!!!"

"FUCK ME INSTEAD !!!"

You look at him and he just laugh then minutes later it stop and you heard someone speaking at the speaker inside the ferris wheel

"Dear guest hope you are okay! For now we will let you enjoy the view you have 10 minutes to enjoy. Thank you!"

You rub your head because seems like your surrounding is spinning around then you felt a hand hold your shoulders then you look up and saw Atsumu

"W-What ?"

"Did you heard me ?"

"H-Huh ...??"

You look at him but his splitting into halves and you shut your eyes close and when you open it again you were taken back on how close his face is and how serious he looks

"Y/N how can you act so carefree when you're alone with me ?"

"What do you mean ? How am I supposed to act then ?"

He grunted and sat back again as he cross his arms and look away

"What's wrong Atsumu ? Plus why did you say those words ?"

"So you heard me! Why do you think I said that ?"

You shook your head and sigh calming yourself 

"I don't know but what I know is you can be weird sometimes!"

He look at you and laugh as he put his hands on his lap putting his chin above his palms and look at you 

"You're so oblivious that you're forgetting your alone here with a man~"

"I trust you Atsumu."

The words you muttered made Atsumu swallow the words he just said he never though you will say those words to him since he just fools around whenever his with you , he sigh and mess his hair and stood up sitting beside you and place your head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry ... I just wanted to have fun."

"Haha don't say sorry .. I had fun! Being with you is fun.."

'God how can she say those words freely ... doesn't she know I love her ?' Atsumu said on his mind

He just sigh and caress your hair as he look out on the window seeing the beautiful scenery then he glances at you and notice your eyes is close so he decided to lean down getting attracted by your plump lips but right when he was close you suddenly open your eyes startling him as he pull away immediately

"S-Sorry! I-It's just .... I was ... uhhh.."

Atsumu wants to punch his self for not coming up of an excuse then he heard you chuckle so he look at you and then you pull away from his shoulders and you pat him on the head 

"So how's your life Atsumu ? Heard you're playing against some big team!"

"O-Ohh! Yeah hahaha next week I'm going to Miyagi to play against the Adlers.."

You hum and stretch your arms as you rest your back on the seat

"You know ... when I was on Tokyo I watch you matches online since I can't go and watch your game life though I badly want to cheer for you!"

"R-Really ?"

"Yeah! But I know you don't like it when somebody cheers for you.."

"No! If .. If it's you then it's fine ... I love to hear your voice right before I give a awesome serve!"

You look at him and ended up laughing seeing how cute he is that you can't help but pinch his cheeks and Atsumu just pouted and pinch your cheeks too and both of you are laughing now

"Hey want to come over on my house ?"

Atsumu ask while playing with your hands 

"Hm ? Sure!"

"Great! I will let your mother know!"

You just nodded and enjoy the view on the ferris wheel then minutes passed you guys got off as he held your hand and walk around the amusement park buying stuffs and eating at the foods that are being sell on the side then you ride a taxi going to his house since it's faster that way because it's already night time and when you guys arrive he told you to wait at the living room since he have to call your mother

While waiting you make yourself comfortable by laying on the couch loving how soft it is as you hug the pillow then you heard some footsteps so you sat up and saw him walking back

"What did mom said ?"

"She said 'Just make sure you bring her home tomorrow'"

"Wait- tomorrow ?!"

"Ahuh you're sleeping here~"

It's no big deal for you since you use to sleep here when you were a child but now that you're grown up you can help but feel shy but seems like you don't need to because Atsumu hasn't change one bit 

"So what are we doing ?"

"Watch some movies~"

Atsumu grab the remote and turn the television on as he sat beside you putting his arms on the back of you and you sat properly then you saw him pick a romance movie

"Thought you don't like romance ?"

"You like watching romance so yeah.."

Atsumu said while grabbing the bowl of popcorn he brought with him that you failed to notice while ago so you just shrug your shoulders and decided to enjoy the movie , when you guys are on halfway of the movie you notice Atsumu tearing up a little bit and you can't help but tease him

"Hahaha you're such a kid Atsumu! Crying over this movies!"

"Huh ?! I'm not crying!"

"You are~"

You tease him more by poking his side and he just hid his face away and you laugh as you rest your head on his shoulder making him go stiff 

"Where's Osamu and Ba-chan by the way ?"

"Osamu is sleeping soundly on his private room and Ba-chan is sleeping too.."

You nodded and grab some popcorn as you munch on it and continue watching the movie though you can feel Atsumu's not moving an inch ever since you lay down your head on his shoulders , when the movie ended you help him clean up and even help him washing the dishes and when you guys are done he led you to his room 

"Wear this."

He said handing you his shirt and you look at it and you can tell that it will look big if you wear it but you just shrug and went inside the bathroom and change into it and when you got out you saw him sitting on the bed 

"I'm done Atsumu!"

He look at you and you can bet everything that you saw him blushing as he look away and when you were about to speak he put his hands up stopping you

"I can't believe you came inside here with me Y/N and even wear my shirt!"

"What's wrong with it ?"

"God .... I hate how dense you are."

Atsumu stood up and went to you as he crash his lips on yours as he bit your bottom lip and pulled away looking at you with flustered face

"I told you to not let your guard down...."

You blush madly and look at him his eyes practically glowing because of the light peeking from the curtains

"W-What ..."

"I'm not a kid anymore ... I'm a grown up man Y/N."

He growled at your ear and kisses you passionately and groping your breast making you part your lips and he took that as a chance to slip his tongue in and exploring the insides of your mouth as he carry you and place you down on a table even though you are pushing him away he won't pull away his arms that are wrap around your waist

"Hnngg A-Atsumu wait ahhh~"

"I can't wait. I have been waiting for this."

Atsumu push away all the things on the table as he kisses you more his hands sliding inside the shirt you're wearing as he twirl his tongue around yours as he swallowed some of your saliva then he pull your shirt up and pull away from the kiss and quickly unclasp your bra and suck on your breast making you grab on the edge of the table

"Please wait- too fastt ahhh hmmm~"

"I will hear your complains later little fox ..."

Atsumu pull your shirt up and throw it on the side as he fondles your breast while kissing your collar bone then he push you on the table making you lay down on your back as he spread your legs and knelt down as he remove your underwear

"Atsumu! You're moving too fast....!!"

"I need to show you that I'm not a kid anymore ... hmmm you look so tasty down here Y/N..."

"W-Wait haahhh! n-no please ohhh!"

"Itadakimasu~"

Atsumu immediately suck your pussy swallowing your juices as he rub his thumb on your clit while pleasuring you using his tongue as he expertly move it inside you and even thrusting it making you cry out his name 

"Hhaaaahhh ahhh so g-goood ohh!"

"Hmmm and you said you want me to stop ... damn little fox you're so wet!"

The sloppy noises his making while eating you out is making your body go hot that your mind is going blank from all the pleasure you're getting from his tongue who is moving inside you 

"Ohhh please pleasee hmm more give me moree ahhh~"

"That's more like it!"

Atsumu grunted and bit your clit softly before sucking your pussy dry as he flick his tongue on your clit making you scream his name then he felt your gonna cum anytime soon so he pulled away

"W-Why- ahhh! T-three fingers at ahhh hhaahhh oncee is hhnggg!"

"You love it anyways."

Atsumu thrust his fingers inside you faster and rougher as he finger fuck you while his free hand is groping your breast and kneading it as he suck on your neck and your hands finding something you can hold on to 

"Ohh ohhh yes yess hnnggg d-daddyy hhhmmm!!"

"Hmmm?? Calling me daddy now huh ... come on moan loudly ~"

"Osamu and Ba-chan will hear us baka .."

"They won't ...come on I love how you call me daddy~"

"D-Daddyy ahhhh please thurst your finger faster ..."

"Got it little fox~"

He thrust his fingers faster even adding one more finger making you scream in pleasure not caring if the others will hear you or not all you want right now is to let out your voice because if you won't you will go crazy

"Hooh .. haaahhhh hyyaahhh Atsumu w-why are you doing this ?"

"Because I love you! I love you Y/N that I can't control myself ..!!"

"Y-You plan this right ? All of this ... ahhh haahh!"

"So what ? That doesn't matter hmm fuck your inside feel so good ... the way you clench my fingers in ..."

Atsumu lean in and kisses you and you wrap your arms on his back as you pull him closer as you cum coating his fingers with your cum it took you minutes to catch your breath and when you think his done he suddenly lift you up and carry you in a bridal style way as he place you down on the bed 

"Can I ..??"

You clearly know what he meant you're not clueless not to know it so you gulp down and look at him seeing him blushing and looking at you with worried on his eyes

"Haha are you worried I will say no?"

"Because I didn't listen to you! Plus you might not like it ...."

"Would I be moaning loudly while ago if I didn't ?"

"Then ... Can I ??"

You nodded and you saw him smile widely and lean in to kiss you passionately as he pulled away and unbuckle his belt and pull it down along with his boxers and you saw his cock , it's big and long plus it's hard...

"W-Will that fit ??"

You ask him and you felt your mouth went dry , Atsumu chuckles as he stroke his cock with his hands then rub the tip on your hole

"It will .... hmm I'm going in ..."

You held on his arms as he shut his eyes and slowly slip his cock inside making sure you take all of his cock as he open his eyes and saw your tears threatening to stream down he quickly lean in and lick your tears as he finally slid his whole cock inside you 

"Don't cry darling ..."

"I-It hurts ..."

"Shh the pain will go away , okay ?"

You nodded and you felt him hug you and he didn't move for a minute observing you 

"It hurts for you if you don't move ... go on .. I can take the pain ..."

"You sure ?"

"Yeah ..."

Atsumu kiss your cheeks before moving away as he wrap your legs around his waist and when he pull his cock he saw the blood around his cock and he smile happily knowing his the first one who got you

"Don't worry ... this is my first time too."

Atsumu whispered and start moving his hips at first you can't help but groan in pain due to the extreme pain but it soon fade away and now you're begging for him to go hard and fast then you reach out your hand as he took it and intertwined your hands

"Hmmpp hmmff d-darling ahhh~ you're so tight hhaahh!"

"Faster daddy ... I can take it now .. ohhh fuck me hardd ahhh~"

"So lewd ... you're words are so lewd darling ahhh hmmfff~"

"Mhhmmm ohh ahhh~ hhnyyaahhh daddyy hhaahhh I love you ohh I love you!"

"I love you too little fox! Ahhhh b-bear my kids ahhh hnngg!"

Atsumu switch your positions now you're on top of him , riding his cock as he spank your ass and squeeze it hard as he slam you down 

"Ahhh ohhh your cock is going deep inside me!"

"Fuck! Yeahh darling ride my cock hnnggg!! Ohhh your clenching me in!"

Atsumu moan loudly as he bit his bottom lip then he was taken back when you suddenly lean down as you suck on his nipple and even licking it making him go crazy

"W-What .... d-darling no ohhh that feels good! Ohh yess yess! hhaahhh!"

You push the strand of your hair on the back of your ear as you move your hips thrusting on his cock while you suck on his nipple hearing him moan in pleasure made you want to do more so you trail your tongue around his chest and even biting on his neck then you pulled away and ride him faster and harder as he grope your breast 

"Ohh ohhh c-cumming darling! Damn you ride my cock so good!"

"Cum inside me .... inside mee ohhh!! hhaahhh hnyyahhh !!"

"Cumming darlinggg hhaaahhh ahhhh!"

Atsumu squeeze your ass as he slam his cock deep inside you as he squirt his semen inside you and your eyes roll back at the back of your head as you bite your lip and scream in pleasure then you plop down on top of him as you felt his hands at your back rubbing your back as you pant catching your breath

"Damn ... that was good ..."

"You feel good inside me ..."

"Hahaha of course ~ My cock fits the best inside your pussy~"

"Atsumu!"

"What ?? Now don't be shy darling~"

You pinch his arms making him whine and you just laugh then he hug you

"You thought I will forget when you said you want me to bear your child ?"

He look away so you put your hand on his face and made him face you

"I m-mean ..."

"Pffft- you're so cute ~ I wonder what will our child look like ?"

"Y/N .... Hahaha it will be cute! Damn I'm glad you will be the mother of my child!"

You smile happily and then he lay you beside him as he spoon you and caress your hair as he kiss your forehead and press your body close to him as he sigh in contentment

"I love you little fox ~ You're the only woman I will ever set my eyes on and don't worry if ever you end up pregnant I will take care of you and our little angel~"

\------------------


End file.
